


Diseases are spread by time.

by AlinWon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Hospitals, Illnesses, Memory Loss, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: "Huh? Matsuda? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Komaeda?"Does that mean Komaeda was out of danger ? He cursed himself as he felt like a weight on his heart he didn't know he had was lift."Looking for him.""He left his room ?"But when I last saw him he was barely breathing. Did Mikan cure him? If so she could really do miracle."He better not. Just go ahead and start without me. I don't like this kind of event anyway.""Start what ?"He got a weird feeling as Matsuda. Before he had even realised it he had grab him by the arm to hold him back ."Did your amnesia got fucking worse overnight?Pekoyama's recovery celebration, of course."It wasn't good.A protag' Matsuda AU inspired by starrylitme's story; Super Danganronpa 2: Matsuda Yasuke's Battle of Despair and Wits, where Matsuda end up having the forgetting disease.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Matsuda Yasuke, Komaeda Nagito/Matsuda Yasuke
Kudos: 34
Collections: Mixed_Fics





	Diseases are spread by time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrylitme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Super Danganronpa 2: Matsuda Yasuke's Battle of Despair and Wits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672852) by [starrylitme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme). 



> I finished it!  
> I learn several things with writing this fic; that rewriting scenes of a game was harder than building them and that I have more hard time writing something that I planned for months than something which just came into my mind.':)
> 
> Anyway, it is a fanfic of a fanfic. I have no idea of I do good or not... Oh, and there is some spoilers for the end of the second chapter, so...don't read if you didn't read the great fic by starrylitme.
> 
> I'm not an english speaker, so there is certainly some faults in this fic. But enjoy!

The despair disease was bullshit.  
They were no way a bear could have created a fever which could change one personality in a few day. And that is spread by invisible insects!

But again he was in a killing school trip run by a teddy bear.

Maybe he could have took the patient to this MRI to check if it was a brain issues, if only any part of this hospital was working.

And of course the one who had to get it was the one who had no immune system and could die from a simple cold.

... Were they doomed?  
No, it's most likely that their only curse is that bear.

Komaeda was even more pale than usual and he was sweaty. But he had already see worst. Much worst.  
He leaned over him to wipe off his forehead.  
"Come on. If you die now it would not bring any hope or wathever."  
"Matsuda...."  
The not-really-nurse then spotted him with his hand on Komaeda's forehead.  
"S-soorry! Did-did I interupt something?"  
...Gross.  
"Did you come here only to be sorry?"  
"Sooorry!"  
"..." And now he would have to bear with her until they were all cured, wich would probably not happen before the next murder.  
"... I just come here to change him and..."  
"And you assumed I couldn't do it."  
"No, that's ... that's not..."  
"Give the gown and go make yourself useful somewhere else."  
"S-sorry..."  
She left the room, running.  
... He was already tired.

Nagito was still unconsious on the hospital's bed, still fighting death. He was more and more looking like a ghost. Ready to disapear.  
He didn't react as Matsuda undress and redress him. He didn't move, didn't made a sound, didn't oppened his eyes.  
He felt like he was like dressing a porcelain doll.  
It was sickening, he was never one to play doll.

+

"Where are the other? Oh, they must have left to bring food for later. Everyone is so nice!"  
"Are you dumb or are you pretending to be?"  
Hinata was too caught in trying to find the will to tell Mikan the truth without Peko's support that he didn't see him enter the room.  
"Ah-ah! Sorry!!"  
"They are scare getting sick, we are under quarantine."  
...That was true, but still...he could have been nicer to her. In fact he could always be nicer.  
"Let me guess, they left you here because you have touch them. And you..."  
"I voluntered!"  
"At least you don't think the problem can be ignore if you don't took care of it. That's more than the other are able to realise. " It felt almost like he was prausing her. Did something happen? Now why don't you make yourself useful and go seek that for me."  
No, nothing changed, thought Hinata as he grabbed a list handed to both of them.  
"So I must return all of those medication, right?"  
"Why did you gave me a list of food?!"  
"Did you expect to stay here and do nothing? As you have no nursing experience, you are going the chores. And the first one is to prepared the dinner."  
... Why does he feel like he has been recruited in the army or something.

+

"Hey! What are you guys doing?"  
Great. Peko arrived at the wrong time. Seriously what got over Mikan.  
"That's not..."  
"What you do when nobody is looking doesn't matter to me. I just come to get Mikan. Komaeda stopped breathing."  
S-stopped breathing! It was pretty bad.  
"Matsuda is at his bedsite, but I think he will need your assistance."  
Of course he was beside him.  
"A-ah, this is bad!"  
Hinata didn't register he was in a critical situation before. He couldn't belive it. He didn't wanted to. So many trouble and mystery to finally die on a hospital bed. It was so ironic. 

+

When Hinata arrived, breathless, in Komaeda's room, Matsuda and Mikan were already running around him.  
"Mikan, how is Komaeda?"  
"Well, he is breathing."  
That's when he noticed Monokuma in the corner of the room. Was he...waiting to see Nagito died?  
"Wait! What is going to happen if he die?"  
"If you are just here to say this kind of crap, then you should leave."  
"No-nobodies is going to died. I will save him by any mean necessary."  
"Hinata, we should leave. We are only disturbing them."  
Pekoyama was telling the truth. It wouldn't do any good to just stand here and do nothing. But he still felt reluctant to leave them alone with him and do nothing to help them. He was feeling useless.

He looked at them, treating Komaeda, as he was taking his leave. They looked so different of their usual self. Mikan looked more confident and Matsuda more gentle. Was it because of their Talents? Well, Matsuda was always .... no, not nicer with Komaeda, it was more like he was restraining his annoyance toward him.  
But maybe it was just him.

+

"You can't stay here for the night. Only patient who need it can have one person with them."  
Great, as if they hadn't enough work trying to resurrect Komaeda. Now they have to argue about some stupid regulation. So the bear was that kind of people who prefers rules to peoples. It made sense.  
He hated that kind of people.  
"Ok, listen to me. Mikan is a nurse, I'm a doctor. A patient needs us, so we are going to stay here and take care of him because that what we do. You can't stop us."  
"Eh? Matsuda?" Mikan looked pretty unsure about his sudden outburst. "You're sure?" "Hmmm. Fine! You win. But that only because you ask it so nicely."  
He disapeared. Finally.  
"But Matsuda... You are a neurologist, not a doctor..."  
He hated people like that too.  
"Well, you aren't a real nurse, so who are you to say."

+

"S-sorry!"

It was the forth time Mikan had fall in suggestive position and it was annoying him.  
"If you are too tired you should just leave. At this rate he had more chance to die stabbed by an objet you drop than by this disease."  
"So-sor...!"  
"Just go sleep. We can take turns. I will woke you up when I'm feeling tired."  
"B-but..."  
"We can't work until we pass from exhaustation."  
"O-ok."

Nice. Now...  
.. Time to work until he pass out from exhaustion.

+

The atmosphere of the room was becoming more and more heavy. Not only did it have not the right equipement but this hopital have also a shitty air conditionner system.  
Heat would not improve Komaeda's fever, he should just oppen the windows....

Huh? 

The windows were open wide, the curtain clapping along with the night wind.

He clearly didn't remember oppening them.  
And why was it to damn hot even with them open?

... He should quickly go outside. Komaeda's condition has improve, he could allow himself to leave for a short amount of time.

He crossed the hall and set in front of the door.  
It was so uncharacteristic of him to leave a patient who needed him behind.  
What was happening?

He sat here a short time.  
He appreciated the silence and the cold air on his warm skin. He was so hot and so cold.  
He watched the sun rising above the sea. Even him could appreciate the beauty of it.

...Wait... Sunset?  
But he just ask Mikan to leave, it couldn't be more than midnight.

....He had to go back inside. Komaeda still need him. He....  
He stumbled into the hobby, his head fuzy and his body hot. He...

Who was he talking about?

He could feel his memory leaving him like water flowing out a broken vase and when he was blocking a hole, the water was just flowing out by another.

He was really starting to lose his head if he started to do metaphor this crappy.

Was it how she felt?

W#as+it/h!ow_He*fe-lt?

How ironic.

+

"Huh? Matsuda? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Komaeda?"  
Does that mean Komaeda was out of danger ? He cursed himself as he felt like a weight on his heart he didn't know he had was lift.  
"Looking for him."  
"He left his room ?"  
But when I last saw him he was barely breathing. Did Mikan cure him? If so she could really do miracle.  
"He better not. Just go ahead and start without me. I don't like this kind of event anyway."  
"Start what ?"  
He got a weird feeling as Matsuda. Before he even realised it he had grab him by the arm to hold him back .  
"Did your amnesia got fucking worse overnight?  
Pekoyama's recovery celebration, of course."  
It wasn't good.  
"Matsuda... Can I touch your head?"  
"... No." "What...Argh!"  
Despite Matsuda's arguing, Hinata's hand touch his forehead and just as he thought...  
"You're hot!"  
".... Gross."

+

"Hey, can you see my handsome face?"  
... Normally, he would have just ignored it and answer but right now, he had others things to worry.  
"Are you all there?"  
"Everyone except Hiyoko. She refused to leave her cottage unless the disease is cured."  
Hinata suddently wanted to return to his cottage and scream in his pillow... or just sleep. Yeah, maybe he will do it right after the call.  
"Talking about the disease... Mastuda caught it."  
"What? How?"  
"He spent to much time with Komaeda. Hinata found him wandering in the corridors."  
"That's very unprofessional of him."  
Hinata could only agree with Chiaki.  
"Hopefully, Komaeda's condition didn't worsen during his absence."  
"... I didn't think he would leave him a second even if he himsef was at the verge of death."  
"He got the... forgetting disease, I think. When I saw him he thought we were at Pekoyama's recovery party."  
"That's bad! That's bad!"  
"Come on. It's not that's bad."  
"We will all die. We will all caught it and die."  
"Calm down, Kazuichi!..."  
But he had already end the call, leaving them with a subtle aftertaste of panic and abandon.

+

"Matsuda! You shouldn't be outside your room!"  
Dammit, he was supposed to just check on Komaeda before calling the other again.  
If they answered. Seriously, are they afraid of catching the disease while talking by video?  
"What the heck I'm going in a hospital gown! I'm a doctor, not a patient."  
"Calm down..."  
"Are you a fucking nurse here?"  
"..." It was bad, really bad.  
"N-no. You ...really don't remember?"  
"No. Why I'm suppose to?"  
Stay calm. Mikan could... No, she was already too busy with Komaeda.  
"It's fine. You just have a disease who made you forget things."  
He waited for protests, questions, requests of explannation... Nothing came.  
Instead stopped struggling in Hinata's grip.  
".. Just?! Are you kidding me."

It was almost a mumur.

"... It's fine. Mik... People take care of you and try to find a cure. You should get better soon."  
He obliviously wasn't listenning to him, to much fixed on his thought.  
He didn't respond to Hinata's worried question. He wasn't even looking at him.

Hinata took the oppertunity to lead him back to his room with a new drawing of Matsuda on the door. It almost has if the bear had everything planned... which was certainly what was going on, Hinata thought, angry.

He was able to put him in bed as best he could. Matsuda wasn't responding to him, but at least he wasn't struggling anymore.  
Hinata had never look after sick people. Sure he had been sick when he was little, but it was never more than two days and it was a long time ago. He had absolutely no idea of what he was supposed to do. 

Did people's behaviour change when they were sick? Because he had never saw Matsuda like that. When he told him he was sick he looked shocked and...afraid? No, he wasn't only afraid, he was terrified.  
Why?  
He should ask...  
"Are you planning on staying here? Got nothing to do?"  
Look like Matsuda was out of his weird transe like state, or maybe he just forgot.  
Well, at least he was still an asshole. Hinata never thought he would ever be relieve by that.  
"Not really, I just wanted to check on Komaeda. But I'm sure Mikan is taking care of him right."  
In fact, now that Matsuda was sick he was almost more worried about Mikan.  
"Who?"  
Oh, he can't remember of course.  
"He was the guy you were taking take of..."  
"... If he is my patient, you had to check on him. "  
"He isn't..."  
Well, was he? Komaeda and Matsuda's relationship had been weird. Matsuda had decided to look after Komaeda and he had the feeling it was more than just because he was a threat to everyone.  
Patient was a more appropriate term than friend, anyway... Or maybe not.  
"... I will!"

+

It was near midnight. Well, as much as he could tell from the sky outside. But he was certain that a few minutes ago, it wasn't dark outside, which was impossible.  
Was he in a hospital.  
What was he doing a few minutes ago? He was with someone... No, he wasn't...  
What was he...

Why was he in a hospital?

His head was too fuzy...

The room was too dark for him to see anything that could tell him where he was. And it was like his blanket was made of steel, he hadn't the strenght to get up.  
So instead he listened to the noises.  
The hospital was quiet, all he could hear was a nurse's quiet footsteps on the hallway.  
They were going to a room to another to a room to... his room?  
He was sure of it when the foor of his room opened, letting a ray of light entering the room. It was soon darken as a shadow entered the room.  
The long haired figure came quietly near his bed. Its hand was holding something. As the hand rose the light shined on the top of the syringe.  
He had no idea how but he knew it wasn't how you should hold a syringe  
... It was more like how you hold a knife.

The needle came closer to him as the arm get down toward. He managed to raise his hand and grab the wrist of the shadow.

The shadow made a low startled sound. It wasn't prepared for resistance. The syringue falled and crashed into the ground.  
He made a brief contact with the two swirling that he belived to be blue before realising they were violet. The ray of light quickly disappeared as the door close up. The newly refound darkness was only broke by the sound of running feet on the floor. Outside the room.  
He barely managed to get up. As he reach the door, he started hearing a faint deranged laugh in the halkway.  
He quickly locked the door. Why wasn't the shadow coming? If it was a nurse, it wouldn't stop them to open the door. It was only providing a temporary shield but it should be enough.

The bed was looking more and more like a trap of wich he couldn't get off. He briefly thought he mustn't have a lot of night in a proper bed if he was feeling like that with hospital's one.

The gigles were still outside. 

He should be careful and....  
........................  
.........................

Were was he ?

+

"Hurry up and go away I don't want to see your face anymore."  
"Don't worry. I'm leaving."  
And he was worrying for this guy. He spent the night next to him and that all he get...  
Well, at least he wasn't in danger of death anymore.

...Should he go and see Matsuda?  
He remembered his face he made last night. He looked on the edge of a panic attack.  
And now that must of his memories must have disappear....

The door was lock. Maybe Mikan found him wandering in the hallway and locked him because she didn't have the time to bother with him.

He oppened his door slowly, ready to face anything he found and the other side.  
... He was sleeping. His blanket was on the floor, when he had put it on him last night.  
His sleep mustn't have been peacefully...  
Well, at least he hadn't to deal with him right now.  
But it will come later...This thought almost made him as sick as the neurologist.

Anyway, the morning Monokuma Announcement should be starting soon. He should wait at the lobby for the transmission.

Huh?

+

"Ding, dong. Ding, dong. A body has been discover." 

+

"I seriously can't leave you more than three minute without that one of you start screaming!"  
Soda screaming almost covered this sentence. And the arrival of the three people standing in the doorframe made it grown louder.  
"... Matsuda! Komaeda! Are you alright?"  
"Of course!"  
"What do you mean "of course"? You almost died."  
"Are you guys talking about the despair disease. That stuff is totally over now?"  
"What?"  
On a brighter side, if there was any, Matsuda and Komaeda were now cured. He didn't know how the murder could be solved without this two.  
"Guys, are you okay for investigation?"  
"I never feel more ok in my all live. No need to worry about me."  
"What's happening again?"  


**Author's Note:**

> I guess Hinata is a tiny bit to perceptive to be Hinata... And Matsuda must be a little off, but that what disease do. But I'm proud of it (mostly).
> 
> I wanted more Komaeda scene, but it was about Matsuda mostly do I didn't do them.
> 
> Oh and if Matsuda is more affected by the disease it is because he didn't take care of himself and is very tired. Also his memory have been mess around so he could forget Junko. But Junko was really important in his life. I think at one point in his live he only thought about her and his study for becoming an neurologist. And since he forgot her and he is forgotting all his time on this island and before he basically forgot everything except he is a doctor. Which is very confusing.
> 
> Tips for improving my writing or english are appreciated. And comments and kudos are great and make my day.


End file.
